


I Thought We Already Were

by nourann



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Foe, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Root/Shaw, Post-Canon, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold se rend sur la tombe de John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought We Already Were

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Thought We Already Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884358) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



“Mr Reese.” dit Harold. Les mots quittent ses lèvres comme une promesse. Sa main fait un mouvement puis s’interrompt, et l’instant d’après il a un petit rire tendre. Doux-amer. “Vous savez, c’est drôle. À chaque fois que je souhaite vous parler, je continue à lever la main vers mon oreillette avant de me souvenir que je n’en porte plus. Il s’avère que cette habitude est difficile à perdre.” Il s’arrête pour inspecter les environs, pendant qu’une brise fraîche tire sur son manteau. Il joue avec le bord de son chapeau, le faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Un moineau le regarde depuis un arbre à proximité. “Je pense que cet endroit est approprié, et agréable. Quand nous sommes venus ici ensemble, peu après que vous ayez accepté ce travail, vous aviez exprimé le regret que vous alliez probablement mourir là où on ne connaissait pas votre nom. Alors je voulais le dire à haute voix, juste cette fois. Pour prouver qu’on se souvient de vous, ne serait-ce que moi. Et même moi, je n’en ai plus pour très longtemps, m’a-t-on dit. Mon coeur n’est plus ce qu’il était. Pas seulement métaphoriquement, bien que ce sentiment soit valable, je suppose.”

Une autre pause est nécessaire pour qu’il se reprenne. Par réflexe, il redresse ses lunettes. Il y a un traceur fixé à l’intérieur de la monture, désactivé, mais qu’il n’enlèvera jamais. “Sous bien des aspects, les événements se sont bien terminés. Root et Sameen sont en sécurité et ensemble, et, je crois, aussi heureuses que possible. La guerre est finie, la Machine restaurée. Elles seront capables de continuer notre travail, de sauver les numéros non pertinents avec l’aide d’un nouveau département que le gouvernement a mis en place. Rien de tout cela n’aurait été possible sans votre bravoure. Vous avez sauvé le monde de Samaritain, et… Vous avez fait de mon monde un endroit meilleur quand vous y étiez. J’espère que vous le savez. J’espère que vous êtes en paix maintenant.”

Harold inspire profondément. “Cela fait si longtemps que j’évite de venir ici. Cela a quelque chose de très… définitif. Mais je vous le dois, je me le dois, pour dire au revoir. Je peux dire avec une certitude absolue que je vous ai aimé, et que je vous aimerais toujours, John H-.”

Harold achève doucement le nom, le nom que les parents de John lui ont donné. Il est emporté par le vent, comme ses autres secrets.


End file.
